the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LittleIrish*/Subject 007 - C.1
Subject 007 - Chapter 1: Good Morning ………………………………………………………………………… Since your curiosity invades your own system, you have been reading about this, even though you simply shouldn’t. Ever thought about being somewhere you don’t remember? Ever felt your dreams are real? Not the case for these 10 young human beings. Let me start telling you the little introduction, right after the 10 test subjects woke up from their forever nap on a white room, curious isn’t it? For us, White means safety, purity, and cleanliness. As opposed to black, white usually has a positive connotation. White can represent a successful beginning. In heraldry, white depicts faith and purity. Human brain works faster for some humans than for others, but what does actually make them human? Everyone has their own dark little secret, that is a secret because of some sort of fear, we as well can define fear as an emotion induced by a threat perceived by living entities, which causes a change in brain and organ function and ultimately a change in behavior, such as running away, hiding or freezing from traumatic events. But too much of cynical babbling, let’s get straight to the point. Along with the fear, there is the drug we like to call, Pharanasisia, the Pharanasisia is in charge of making the subject be able to perform everything that they have been sent to do, without the constant angst of their old, common, and current life, or is it? Being the subjects induced into the room with Pharanasisia, they all are capable of being themselves, or whatever they actually try to be, not to look miserable, and also creating personal responses to any direct or indirect stimulus. “Welcome, Test Subjects, My name is Computadora and I will be your guide, This Is Our Project, P07. I hope you have a good morning today, you will be passing through a serie of tests and puzzles to determine the correct functioning of our program.” The Test Subjects Should feel grateful that they are the first ones to have the honor to be in the actual program, a real privilege. ---- Chance’s Point Of View: Where are we…? Where am I? Who are these people, the only face I seem to recognize is Scarlett’s, what the hell is going on? I don’t feel it in my chest, I’m numb, I don’t feel the actual concern, and all of these questions are actually processed by me after minutes of thinking, where did the voice come from? It sounded like some sort of robotic invisible woman. “Your first task as lovely young people, is to find a way out of the room.” I look around, but there is no visible way out, this must be a puzzle of some sort. I walk right up to Scarlett, I don’t have the greatest relationship with her Anyways, since she’s however not the best person I could talk to, She used to be my brother’s best friend, well, I suppose she still might be. “Scarecrow” Isnap at her as if the whole situation we are in right now is the best of all “Is it you, Scarlett?” I ask softly but afraid, afraid it’s at least not her. ---- Scarlett’s Point Of View: That voice, I know it, I basically grew up with it, Is it me actually? Am I Scarlett right now? Oh stop this silly stuff, of course I am Scarlett, I am still 16 years old Scarlett, even though I don’t see it, I know it. I slowly turn my head to Chance and Nod Slowly. “SCARECROW!” he says and hugs me tightly, everyone just turns to us awkwardly since we seem to be the only ones on a conversation, if this can be called that, I hate the nickname, but I sincerely have more things to worry about other than paying attention to this, Like for example we should be looking for a way out instead, my instinct tells me this isn’t the only test we are doing. There will be worse. I just feel it. Knocking myself out my thoughts, “Marcus.” I say, pushing past him, In what I believe was reality, we used to argue a lot, truth is I don’t even know why, our fights lack an actual fundamental reason, and that’s something I am not proud of, being the smart person I am, I should not be Respecting him, the way I do, but there’s something in me called humanity, and talking about humanity, no one here seems phased about their realities. In the middle of still looking for the way out, I notice something, and a tall brunette girl seems to have the same in mind as I do. “What if…” ---- Katherine’s Point Of View: The tiles, seem actually more like pressure plates, I’ve been looking at every single person in this room footsteps, each tile works as a pressure plate every time each one of them stands in one, everyone is at different sides of the room, trying to fit and discover something. I still don’t even know why I am not freaking out, or at least thrilled, or even missing my family back at home, this just seems so odd like some sort of new dimension we fell right into, But again, this is just me making up crazy theories, back to the actual point, I am going to try figuring this whole game out, because I am sure it is just some sort of Game. I notice this other girl, she looks younger than everyone else in this room, she was the one have a conversation with the tall messy hair guy, and she’s looking exactly at what I am,“What if… Guys” I invite myself to call for their attention, they all stop in their tracks,“What if, we all stand in a plate- I mean, tile, square, whatever at the same time?”The teenager besides me nods, but a blonde one speaks up superficially “And how is that even going to help?” She says rolling her eyes.“Just try!”The one beside me interrupts her, and they all put themselves into place. And that’s when the floor all parts in one, making all of us fall into a bottomless pit, as we all scream on our way down, the truth is that it isn’t actually bottomless, what we find next, is a very disgusting room, as we look around helplessly. Category:Blog posts